A signalling light of this type is known in particular from FR-A-2745365. Such a signalling light can serve to indicate a change in direction, a reversing light or any other light used on an automobile.
The aim of the invention is in particular to provide a signalling light of small size having a maximum light yield so that it is possible to obtain a high level of performance in a small space, with a light source of low power, having regard to thermal and service-life requirements.
In particular, it is wished to produce a direction indicator of category 500 Cd (candelas) having the smallest possible dimensions with a light source consisting of a 16 W (watts) HiPer lamp.
It is also desirable for the solution proposed to make it possible to capture a high light flux whatever the orientation, axial or transverse, of the filament of the light source.